Dirty Little Lover
by jioni2
Summary: " I-I am in love with him, Gale.'    Gale finally turns toward me with a hard look on his face. " Are you really, Katniss' He takes a few steps toward me so that I can feel his hot breath blowing in my face. " Or was it all some call for sponsors'


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games  
><strong>

**This is a one-shot involving Gale and Katniss after Katniss and Peeta win the Hunger Games. Takes place at the new house in Victors Village.**

**Dirty Little Lover  
><strong>

Gale watched me, focusing his gaze on the crown on my forehead. " Congrats, Katniss.'' He is gripping the table so hard, that I fear that he might break it. " You won.'' He hastily adds on, " With Peeta.''

I lick my lips and sigh, trying to find the right words, but my mouth is a dry as sandpaper. The only thing I can say is,'' Thank you.'' Gale sucks in a breath and walks toward me.

" What? I thought you were supposed to be all happy and cheery. Considering you and your _lover _made it out alive.'' He hisses the word _lover_, as if it's venom on his tongue. I can't help but find myself feeling the bile of guilt that forces itself out of my stomach and to the surface.

" Gale, we-.''

" I _saw_ what you two were doing, Katniss!'' Gale punches the wall and I force myself to look up at him. The hurt, the pain, the longing. It's all in his eyes. " Or should I say, Girl on Fire.''

The title makes me want to gag and cough up all that's been held within me.

_" Katniss, The Girl on Fire.''_

Cinna's word echo around in my head and I find myself dizzy and I clutch a nearby chair that sits in the kitchen of my new home in Victors Village. The fine wood slips from under my fingers and I suddenly find myself falling to the floor. I try desperately to prevent myself from hitting my head, so I stretch out my arms, only finding that they've went numb when I crash to the floor. I see myself on the pristine floor. My brown hair is in a tight bun while I'm still wearing my yellow dress and black slippers. I see Gale standing behind me, hurt written all over his face.

" Look at you,'' he says, laughing coldly. " All pretty and perfect straight from the Capitol.'' He clicks his tongue in disdain then turns away from me, looking out the window. " Could've fooled me when you said you were the real Katniss.''

I use my arms and wobbly raise myself off the floor, turning and facing Gale's back. " I am the real Katniss,'' I cry, walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulders. " Just... I'm a victor.''

" The _real_ Katniss wouldn't pretend to be some love-struck girl from District 12 and be hopelessly in love with some baker's kid to get sponsors.'' I feel the tears getting ready to spill from my eyes. I cling to Gale's shoulder, hoping he would hear me out, but he shrugs me off, snarling.

" I am not pretending to be i-in love with him!'' But I'm mostly saying it to reassure myself. The kisses, the laughing and playing. Am I really in love with Peeta? Or was it just some plea for sympathy for sponsor?

_" You mean all this time, it was just some strategy you and Haymitch worked out?''_

_" At first, but the more I got to know you, I just didn't know.''_

The way Peeta's voice sounded when I confessed my lies. I truly did think that it was just some strategy, but the more I thought about it, I really didn't know. I realize that Gale's back is still turned to me and I tentatively walk towards him. " I-I am in love with him, Gale.''

Gale finally turns toward me with a hard look on his face. " Are you really, Katniss?'' He takes a few steps toward me so that I can feel his hot breath blowing in my face. Apples and wood are the first things that I smell. " Or was it all some call for sponsors?''

Gale steps closer and he stretches out his fingers to stroke my face. I try to pull away, knowing that I'm supposed to be in love with Peeta, but I actually lean into his touch, missing that all too familiar warmth.

_Supposed to be in love,_ I think. _You are in love with Peeta, right?_

" Tell me now, that you love him,'' Gale says, stroking my cheek and holding my hand. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

" I am in love with Peeta.'' My words come out shaky and the words seem to just roll off my tongue without meaning. Gale leans in closer, our lips almost touching. He cups my face in his hands and looks me dead in the eye, seeing the cracks in my words.

" Tell me now,'' he whispers softly, leaning in and making my head swirl. " That you love him.''

" I love-,'' but the words catch in my throat as I look into Gale's eyes. Grey with light blue flecks in them. I realize that his lips are just centimeters away from mine and I finally give up, feeling that right now, the truth is most important. " You,'' I breath, feeling relief wash over me knowing that I just told the truth.

" Really?'' He ask quietly. leaning in closer.

" Really,'' I say, leaning into his touch. And then our lips connect.

Gale's lips are unfamiliar at first, since all I've done is kiss Peeta. But soon, I find myself deepening the kiss, feeling the softness of his lips on mine. His tongue gently licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I part my lips and feel his tongue wrestle for dominance in my mouth. He wins and begins to gently suck on it, making me moan softly

Gale releases my tongue and retreats from my mouth, attacking my neck with a series of kisses and nips at the flesh. I throw my head back and sigh. " Gale...''

" You have no idea,'' he says, continuing to nibble on my neck. " How angry I got, seeing him and you kiss.'' He tugs at the fabric of my dress and I slips it over my head with Gale's help. I resist the urge to cross my arms over my body. Gale unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the floor, his pants following into the pile of clothes. He picks me up and carries me to a random bedroom, laying my on the bed then continuing to leave a trail of kisses all the way down to my stomach.

" You really are beautiful, Katniss,'' he whispers as he gently unclasp my bra. He rolls his tongue over my nipples and I squirm and entangle my fingers in his dark hair. He slips his hand down into my panties and teases the clit, rolling it with his fingers.

" Gale,'' I moan. " Peeta...''

" I don't give a damn about Peeta.'' He pushes to of his fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out of me at a quick pace. My moans and gasp seem to feel the air and I throw my head back in my daze. " Let him watch if he wants.''

Gale removes his fingers and his mouth from my breast, the slides down his boxers and I wiggle out of my panties. His length... Well...

_Could make every statue in a Greek museum __jealous._

Hr flips me over so I'm on all forms and slowly slides into me, making me cry out.

" So... tight,'' he says, as if he's in pain. I moan and he grips my hips, holding me in place. Slowly, he begins to rock against my body, grunting and sweating.

I moan and grip the silk bed sheets, feeling my knuckles go white. Gale quickens his pace, his thrust becoming rougher and jerkier.

" Gale, I'm,'' I bite my lip as I find my release, my knees turning to jell-o beneath me. Gale grips the roots of my hair and growls.

" Katniss!'' He roars, spilling his seed in me.

We collapse on the bed, holding each other tightly. Gale kisses my forehead gently and whispers," I love you.''

I snuggle into his neck and whisper back," I love you, too.''

Peeta doesn't matter right now. Nothing matters except the moment me and Gale share at this moment. I gently close my eyes, but not before playing a silent game of real or not real with myself.

_I love Peeta. Not real._

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. Real._

_I just cheated on my boyfriend. Real_

_I just had sex with Gale. Real_

_Gale loves me. Real._

_I love Gale. Real_

I love Gale. Not Peeta. Gale. Gale Hawthorne, with his striking features and laid back personality. That for a fact, is true.

_I love you, Gale, _I think, before drifting off into sleep.

_I love you..._


End file.
